You were my everything
by somilia jenfia et kynia
Summary: Kai aime encore Rei, après que ce dernier l'ait quitté il y a deuxz ans pour un homme plus vieux, pensées de kai, sombres songfic Oneshot


You were my everything

Oneshot (encore!), un petit shounen-ai, point de vue de Kai.

Hé oui, une fic avec une chanson (elle je la traduis :D)

Cela est pour quelqu'un qui fut

Il y a longtemps, la personne la plus importante dans ma vie

Je ne l'ai pas compris par le passé

Je ne peux pas me pardonner pour la manière dont je t'ai traité

Je ne m'attends pas vraiment à que tu le fasses

C'est juste ... je ne sais même pas

Fait juste écouté.

Jamais je ne t'oublierai, toi celui qui a brisé mon cœur. Toi celui que j'aimais…Chaque jour depuis ton départ me tue, chaque seconde sans ta présence est un poids de plus sur la balance de ma vie. Chaque mois sans ton sourire, chaque semaine sans ton regard…Je pleurs encore sur ton départ. Tu as été la personne la plus importante dans ma vie, et c'est depuis ton départ que je vois mes erreurs. Je voudrais tellement te ravoir dans ma vie, te ravoir près de moi, te voir dans la cuisine, dans notre lit endormit et tout emmitouflé dans les couvertures que tu ne m'as pas laissé. Il y a deux ans que tu es parti, je ne peux t'oublier, je t'aime.

Tu es celui que je veux, celui dont j'ai besoin

Celui que je dois avoir pour réussir

Quand je t'ai vu j'ai su que c'était réel

Je suis désolé de la douleur que je t'ai fait endurer.

Flashback

-Kai?

-Quoi encore, tu n,as rien de mieux à faire que de m'emmerder?!

-Désolé, je voulais juste savoir…

Dans un excès de colère, je le frappe. Ma raison? Aucune qui pourrait justifié mon acte. Je lui avait dit de ne pas venir me déranger lorsque je travaillais. Ce fut dit plus d'une fois, il le savait. C'est quand normal. Et je ne n'arrête pas de le frapper, jusqu'à se que je le retrouve par terre en pleur, me suppliant.

-Kai, je t'en pris arrête, je t'en pris…

Je m'agenouille près de lui, je lui tire les cheveux le ramenant à la hauteur de mon visage, lui lèche le sang qui se déverse de ses douces lèvres.

-Gomen, mon ange. Je t'aime. Tu le sais, non?

-Kai, tu me fais mal.

-Ah, oui?

-S'il te plait.

-Que voulais-tu?

Je le lâche pas mon emprise et tire ses cheveux encore plus fort, pour démontré que je ne suis pas état de perdre encore plus de temps avec lui. Il ne répond pas et se remet èa pleurer. Je prend une meilleure poigne et lui fracasse la tête sur le plancher, je vois du sang, du nouveau sang qui se déverse. Je le lâche.

-Bon, au moins tu ne me déragera plus.

Et je repars travailler.

Fin flashback

Ce n'était pas moi ; Laisse moi seulement te montré la voie

Je cherche le soleil, mais il pleut aujourd'hui

Je me souviens quand j'ai regarder pour la première fois dans tes yeux

C'était comme si Dieu était là, la paradis dans les cieux.

Je me souviens encore la première fois que nous nous sommes vu, il pleuvait. Pourtant la journée n'aurait pas pu être plus belle. Dans un bar, lumières apocalyptiques, rayons du ciel tomba sur l'ange qui venait d'entré. Je ne pu détaché mon regard de ton corps si parfait. Tes longs cheveux noirs mouillés ressemblait à une rivière de perle. Tes vêtements de satin collait sur ta peau, laissant voir tes courbes divines. Il ne manquait plus que tes ailes, où étaient-elles? Je les avais chercher sans les trouver. Je fus attristé par leur manque. Tu t'avais assis près du la sorti, et je me dirigeais vers toi.

-Il y a quelqu'un ici?

-Non.

-Vous êtes seul?

-Oui, j'ai été pris par la pluie. Je voulais attendre que cela se calme avant de partir.

-Oh, j'espère que jamais elle ne se calmera.

-Pourquoi?

-Je vous offre quelque chose?

-Ah, heu oui, merci. Un martini.

-Un martini et une vodka!

-D'accord, Kai.

-Kai?

-Je suis connu ici. Je m'appelle Kai Hiwatari, et vous?

-Rei Kon.

-Tu es chinois?

-Voilà! Belle prise!

-Hein?

-Laisse le faire. Alors?

-Ah, oui. Je suis chinois. Je suis venu apprendre le japonais, et voir un ami.

-Tu le parles biens bien pourtant.

-Ah, merci, mais ça doit bien faire 4 mois que je l'apprend et je n,ai pas l'impression d'être vraiment bon.

-4 mois?!

-hum, oui. Pourquoi?

-Normalement il faut plus que ça pour l'apprendre.

-Ah, oui Takao me l'a dit. Mais j'ai beaucoup de talent avec les langues.

-J'aimerais bien l'expérimenté, ton talent.

-Quoi?

-Ah, non rien. Tu sors avec quelqu'un?

-Pourquoi?

-Curiosité.

-Non, j'ai cassé avec mon copain récemment.

-Ah, désolé.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Le meilleur remède c'est de retombé en amour, c'est son que plusieurs m'ont dit. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais eu le cœur brisé.

-Tu les brises?

-Non, je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un.

-Pauvre toi! L'amour est le sentiment le plus merveilleux du monde!

-Tu voudrais me le faire connaître?

Quand je me rappelle. Nous étions si bien. Cette soirée-là avait été mémorable. Tu m'avais répondu par l'affirmative. Tu m'avais laissé te ramener chez-moi. Une nuit merveilleuse. Tu n'avais alors que 16 ans, moi j'en avait 20.

Je portais un déguisement parce que je ne voulais pas être brisé

Mais je ne savais pas que je rendais les choses encore pire

Tu m'as dit que tu étais follement amoureux

Mais tu t'en foutais quand la vague est venu t'emporter

Je ne savais pas comment aimé, pourtant je recevais tout l'amour que je ne méritais pas. Ton sourire était toujours chaleureux. Tu ne cessais de me dire comment tu m'aimais, je disais la même chose. Je ressentais un sentiment nouveau pour toi. La passion a vite pris le dessus, je te voulais chaque soir, tu m'aimais, tu me laissais faire. Tu étais fou de moi. Et je le savais. Pourtant, je me demandais toujours si ce que tu me disais était vrai. Je ne voulais avoir des sentiments pour toi, pour ne pas être blesser, mais je t'aimais plus que tout. Je loe sais. Je t'aimais tellement.

Si tu m'avais aimé autant que tu le disais

Tu ne m'aurait pas blesser comme si j'étais de la merde

Maintenant tu me rejettes comme si tu ne m'avais jamais connu

Je t'aimais avec mon cœur, vraiment.

R-Si tu m'avais aimé autant que tu me le disais, je serais resté, si tu m'avait aimé autant que tu le disais je ne serais jamais allez voir ailleurs. Si tu m'aimais autant que tu le disais jamais tu n'aurais lever la main sur moi comme tu l'as fait! Je t'aimais vraiment moi! J'aurais voulu vivre encore longtemps à tes côtés, partagé ton lit! Oublie-moi, car moi je t'oublierai.

K- Rei! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! Tu oublies tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi!

R-Tu oublies tout ce que tu m'as fait, et que tu aurais du faire!

Rei m'a repousser, me laissant sur paille. Il est parti avec plein d'items que nous avions acheter pendant nos 2 ans de cohabitation.

J'imagine que tu as oublié les moments que nous avons partagés

Quand mer doigts parcouraient des cheveux

Les nuits tardives, simplement à se câliner

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu te faire t'en de mal

Je veux vraiment te montrer que je veux te serrer dans mes bras

Je veux vraiment te connaître comme personne ne te connais

Tu es le numéro un, toujours dans mon cœur

Et encore maintenant je ne peux croire que notre amour s'est brisé

J'ai besoin de toi et

Tu me manques et

Je te veux et

Je t'aime parce que

Je veux te serre dans mes bras

Je veux t'embrasser

Tu étais mon monde

Et tu me manques vraiment

Depuis ton départ, il y a deux ans, je pleurs, et me maudit. Je changerai, tu était tout pour moi. Reviens-moi, mon ange, mon chaton, mon Rei. Je veux revenir à cette année de pure amour avant que tout pourrisse. Revenir à nos nuits enflammées, nos nuits de paix, nos jours d'amour, nos jours de paix. Les nuits où nous nous caressions, les nuits où je m'appropriais ton corps, et où tes cheveux de satin caressaient ma peau.

Je savais que tu t'assoirais, et que tu y jouerais avec ton nouvel homme

Et après rire, et tenir sa main dans la tienne

Cette pensée est suffisante pour brisée mon cœur

Cela se brise dans mon âme, et la déchire en morceaux

Je t'ai vu avec ton amant, un homme plus vieux, encore, tu as 20 ans et lui 26, il a les cheveux rouges, les yeux bleus. Je sais tout. Je vous ai observés pendant ces deux dernières années. Tous les rires, tous les regards plein d'amour. La voix avec laquelle tu cris son nom la nuit, la vois quand tu l'appelles le jour. Je vous vois, et chaque jour je me meurs, je pleurs. Je sens mon cœur se briser à chaque nouvelle parole. Je t'aime encore plus qu'avant. Si seulement tu me revenais, j'ai changé, et je changerai jusqu'au point d'être ton copain si c'est cela que tu désires, mais reviens moi.

Quand nous étions ensemble, j'avais trop peur te le montrer

Maintenant je veux te serrer jusqu'à se que je ne puisse plus

Sans toi, tout semble étrange

Ton nom est à jamais gravé dans mon cerveau

Rei Kon

Je suis fou

Enlever la douleur

Enlever le mal

Bébé, nous pouvons recommencer

Reviens moi, Rei Kon. Nous pouvons tout reprendre.

Quand tu me regardais dans les yeux

Et me disait que tu m'amais

Et que tu étreignais.

Reviens moi. Retournons aux temps joyeux.

J'imagine que tout se que tu m'as dit était mensonges

Quand j'y pense, des larmes me viennent aux yeux

Maintenant je ne suis même pas une pensée dans ton esprit

Je le vois clairement, mon amour n'est pas aveugle.

Tu le regardes, le serre, lui dit des mots que tu devrait me dire. Il te répond, je voudrais tellement que cela dérape, comme par le passé, que tu me reviennes, que nous retrouvions les jours heureux. Je suis sur qu'il ne te serre pas comme moi. Qu'il ne te fait pas l,amour comme moi, qu'il ne te dit pas la même chose que moi. Tu aimais lorsque je te traitais comme un animal, tu aimais quand je te dirigeais. Je sais que tu ne trouves pas se plaisir avec cet homme. Reviens moi.

J'aurais tant voulu que tout se passe différemment

J'avais un sentiment spécial envers toi

Je croyais que toi aussi

Tu comprendrais, mais…

Peu importe, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur

Tu seras toujours mon bébé

Si j'avais écouté tes cris, si j'avais écouté tes pleurs, si j,avais écouté tes supplications, si je t,avais écouté. Si j'avais porté plus attention aux signaux envoyé par le Vilain. Avec des Si on pourrait réécrire l'histoire, et je veux réécrire la notre.

Notre premier jour, il semblait si magique

Je me souviens de tous les moments que nous avons eu

Te souviens-tu quand tu es venu la première fois chez moi?

Tu ressemblais à un ange dans ton satin.

Mon je m'en souviens, comment l'oublier. Tu étais si beau, si merveilleux si angélique. Je veux tout réécrire, en commençant par notre première soirée, je changerais un détail, je serais plus doux avec toi. Je te serrerais si fort, je ne tenterais pas d'avoir une relation la première fois.

Nous l'avons frapper, je savais que c'étais vrai

Mais maintenant je ne peux plus prendre tout le mal que je ressens

Cherche dans ton cœur, je sais que j'y suis encore

Je ne veux pas entendre que tu ne t'y intéresse plus.

Rei, je suis sur que si tu me cherches dans ton cœur tu me trouveras, alors cherche moi, trouve moi, reprend moi. Je sais que tu te souviens de moi, je sais que nous pourrions revivre notre amours, laisse une seconde chance oublie cet autre sans sentiments, tu es allé le voir car tu voulais me rendre jaloux, bien joué je le suis. Je te veux, tu m'as emprisonné dans tes charmes, tel l'insecte pris dans la toile j'attend le retour de l'araignée, mange-moi, brûle-moi, aime-moi.

Te rappelles-tu des moments? Te rappellles-tu quand nous nous embrassions?

JE n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'aurais fait cela

Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu voulais me voir dépressif

Je croyais que tu serais là pour moi, je me confesse.

Tu me disais que tu étais mon meilleur ami, c'était un mensonge?

Maintenant je ne suis rien pour toi, tu es avec un autre homme

J'ai essayé, J'ai essayé, J'ai essayé et j'essaie encore

Maintenant, j'ai l'impression de je meurs de l'intérieur.

Rei, je ferais tout pour toi, dit le moi, peu importe, je ferais tout pour que tu me reviennes. Mais me reviendras-tu un jour? Je t'aime. Et je demande aux dieux de bien vouloir accepter ma confessions. Je me confesse je n'ais as toujours été celui que j'aurais du être, je n,ai pas toujours porté attention celui qui était mon monde, mais je vous en pris rendez le moi! Je l'aime et je le chérirai, comme jamais je n'ai chéri autre chose.

Et tu me manques vraiment

Je pensais que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre

Je devine que maintenant, nous ne le saurons jamais

La seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu ailles du bonheur

Peu importe que ça soit avec ou sans moi

Je ne veux que ton bonheur

J'aurais ma prochaine chance dans une autre vie, je ne peux plus endurer cette vie. Les dieux m'ont promis une prochaine chance dans une autre vie, alors j'espère tout le bonheur, même si ce n'est pas avec moi. Je n'en peux plus. Dans mon bras sera gravé ton nom, il sera celui qui m'enlèvera à cette vie, faisant disparaître la lumière. Ton nom sera souillé par mon sang, et ton nom sera rattaché au mien, pour toujours et à jamais. Tu seras toujours en moi, sur moi, et en moi, même après la mort…


End file.
